Tonari no ZEXAL
by A Bell Rose
Summary: All the antics of Tonari no Seki-Kun set in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Universe. I don't know what else to say other than FF doesn't have Tonari no Seki-Kun as a category. I promise this is good.
1. OVA

**During a Zexal live stream (or an Arc V stream), the host was streaming episodes of Tonari no Seki-Kun. I randomly started matching them up with Zexal characters. I just felt I should explain the randomness of this. Please read and I might do more.**

Topple the Flag

"Now, let's move on to past progressive tense. I trust you all have proper understanding of present progressive by now."

My name is Cat-Chan. I'm a first year student at Heartland Middle School. At the moment, I was studying English grammar.

Suddenly, I saw something in the corner of my eye. Someone was pouring sand on their desk.

_Ve-Vector! What does he think he's doing? Especially with that expression! No one's insane enough to play with sand in school! Wait, I forgot who I was talking about._

I saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a little red flag. He placed it on the sand pile.

_He must be daydreaming about being a Barian again. Or when he was a prince. I bet it would have been so cool to see him as a prince. Either why, this might be fun._

He dug his fingers into the sand and pulled handfuls out.

_Oh, I get it. It's "Topple the Flag." I used to play that when I was little. But is it really worth bringing sand to the classroom just to play with it?_

He just dug him fingers in and pulled more sand out. He placed a bucket between his legs to catch the sand he pulled out. I saw the flag move a little before he stopped. He seemed tense and not just because there was sweat coming down his face.

I looked at the sand and noticed a darker part than the rest. He leaned over to get in his bag. When he came up, he had a spray bottle.

_Mrrrrow! Don't you know better than to pull one of those out?! And why are you spraying the sand? Wait. Water hardens sand... You cheater! That's not how you play the game at all!_

He chipped away bits of it. Probably to see how hard it was.

_This is so annoying. Why can't he just be a man and play the right way?_

I wasn't relieved when he put the spray bottle away. Knowing Vector, something worse was coming. I was right!

He put on a headband with a magnifying lens!

_What is he doing?! Isn't that the kind of equipment you use for precision work?! How could he have something like that?_

He picked off pebbles and dropped them in the bucket. I tried staying with the class, but I glanced over to see Vector chipping down the hill.

He leaned back after some time and I looked again.

_So thin! Is this tower for real? Just a few minutes ago, it was a mountain and now it's a tower! There's no way it can be just sand! _

I went back to the lesson, but I couldn't stop thinking about how thin that tower was.

_If I make the slightest tremor, it'll crumble, and then he'll be really mad. I hope he doesn't challenge me to a duel as revenge if that happens._

"Now for this question. Vector, come up and give it a try."

_He wasn't paying attention to the lesson at all, but that's the least of his problems. He can't stand at all! Pulling his chair out would be way too risky!_

He was slowly inching out, but it was too slow.

"Hey, if you don't know, that's okay. I'll just ask the next person. Cathy."

I quickly stood up at my name. I realized how quick I was too late. I looked next to me and saw that the tower was in shambles. I looked away before he could shoot me his signature death stare.

_It's all my fault! I'm the one in the wrong!_

I felt a fist being raised to my chest. I moved it over Vector's side of the desk and slammed it before shooting his death stare back at him.

_This isn't my fault! _You_ are the one in the wrong for not paying attention in class!_

He seemed so surprised at my actions. He avoid any more eye contact with me until I sat down again.

_Today, I grew a little stronger._

"Just a little, mind you."

Cats

My name is Rio. I'm a second year student at Heartland Middle School. At the moment, I was studying second year Algebra. I quietly took notes while sitting next to Astral. Astral decided to spend more time on earth and took human form. He can switch back whenever he wants. I looked up to see how he was doing and saw him with a cat on his desk.

_Don't scream. Don't scream! The whole class will look at you and know that you're scared of cats. Not to mention how much trouble Astral will be in. We aren't allowed to have pets on campus after all._

I was never so relieved that Gilag sat in front of Astral, which still made no sense.

_But the problem isn't just if I screamed. That cat could jump off the desk. If that happened, the class would be in an uproar. Astral would be the only one with more cat hair than the rest of us and get in trouble! I have to stop him!_

He was scratching under its chin. It was incredible how easily he handled the cat. I looked down at his lap.

_NANI?! He has another cat on his lap!_

I quickly got my stuff and acted like I was paying attention before I completely panicked.

_He must be skilled if he can handle two cats at the same time._

I couldn't help but watch him. He flip the cat in his lap over and scratched its chin. It started purring and so did the one on his desk. They were kind of...cute.

_What am I thinking?! Cats are scary! But the way Astral is handling them makes them not so scary. Am I...getting over my fear? That must be why I'm not scream for Ryoga right now._

I did have a point. I scream for my brother when I see a cat. I looked back at Astral to see him squishing the paw pads of one cat. I wanted to test my theory. I reached in my bag and searched for something to wiggle at one. I found something long and thin. It was perfect.

I pulled out and fanned the one in his lap. It looked at the ruler almost instantly. I continued to fan the cat, hoping it wouldn't scratch my face like when I was little. I slowly turned my head to it.

_Come here, little cat. I'm not scared of you._

That didn't last long. The cat was about to pounce and Astral pulled out a feather toy. He was determined to keep the cats no matter what! I went back to my bag to see if anything could help. Suddenly, I felt my lunch.

_I'm pretty sure I got fried shrimp in my lunch today. If I use that, I could get one on my lap!_

Tiny thuds came from Astral's desk. I opened my eyes to see the cats eating sardines!

_Oh, they're already being fed. Looks like they love it. I'm happy for them, _I thought as I felt tears come to my eyes. _Why can't I touch one? I wanna touch and feed them too!_

Astral must have seen me crying some because he tapped my shoulder and made a gesture.

_He'll let me have one?!_

I nodded and smile. I thought of picking up one of the cats and rubbing its face. It was so cute! But instead, he kept both cats. One on his desk and one on his lap. All I got was...a SARDINE!

_This isn't what I wanted!_


	2. Dominos

**What better way to celebrate the first day of summer than a new chapter on Tonari no Zexal?**

Dominos

My name is Kotori. I'm a first year student at Heartland Middle School. At the moment, I was studying history. I was sitting next to Tokunosuke. He was playing with an eraser and a ruler.

He both down for a minute and pulled out an insane amount of erasers from him bag.

"Tokunosuke, you shouldn't be doing that. Sensei is going to see you. You know how scary he gets when he's mad."

He shot me a look. It kind of looked like "Be quiet, I'm trying to concentrate-ura." Then he went back to whatever he was doing. It looked like he was lining up his erasers so that they made a snake. 

_It almost looks like he's using them as dominos. Is he really playing Domino during class?_

He put one eraser flat down and another on top of it before setting a ruler on them. Then he placed more erasers on it

_Is that supposed to be a see-saw? Talk about going all out._

"Kotori, read the next part...Did you not hear me, Kotori?!"

"Sorry!" I nearly shouted as I stood up.

Before I read, I look at the erasers. They were falling over! Tokunosuke was trying to find a spot ahead of them. He got to them just before they hit the S-curve. I let out a sigh of relief before reading.

I tried paying attention to the lesson, but I glanced at the erasers every so often. It looked like he was finished. It was an impressive set up. It even had a big finish under a sheet. Tokunosuke pulled it off to reveal a large firework called Artillery Shell Five-Colored Dragon.

"Tokunosuke! You can't use that set up! It'll cause serious trouble! This is a classroom! Please rethink this!"

My pleas didn't reach him. He pushed over the first domino.

"Stop! You have to stop it!" I whispered

_The S-curve! The multi-level crossing! Why does his fist look so triumphant? This isn't the time for that! It's already at the stairs! Not the zip line! It's going to fire off! _

\

It hit the button and made the lit-fuse hiss. I took cover under my school pad. I wasn't under it for long, but I knew the class should have been in an uproar by now. I didn't even hear the fireworks go off. When I looked at him, he was silently cheering.

_I guess the fireworks just play out in his head._

I let out a sigh of relief and fell onto my desk. For some reason, that was exhausting.

"Hey, Mizuki! Do you intend to take this class?"

I quickly stood up.

"I-It wasn't me! Tokunosuke was...Tokunosuke was..."

There was nothing on his desk! Just his school pad!

"Never mind..."

_How are you able to do that, Tokunosuke?_


	3. Shogi

Shogi

My name is Anna Kozuki. I'm a first year student at Heartland Middle School. At the moment, I was studying literature. I was sitting next to Vector. He tried to destroy earth once, but now he's human and has no powers.

_Wow, literature is so dull. I wonder what Veku-Chan's* doing._

Turns out he was just holding a box.

_That's worse than this class._

He pulled off the top and spilled out the Shogi pieces.

_So, he's into Shogi. He shouldn't be playing it right now. Tapping pieces can attract attention._

Then I saw where they were landing.

_He drew on his desk? He's going to get in trouble if it stay there after class. _

He placed all the pieces and stared at them for a minute like he was thinking of his first move. Then, he picked up a Gold General and pulled back. When it got back to his desk, there was a loud crack.

"What was that noise? Keep it down."

"Vector, you should keep it down unless you want to get thrown out!"

I looked down.

_Did he just break the King? What kind of move is that?! Is that suppose to be a sudden betrayal by the Gold General? Is this... It has to be... The General had been loyal to the King for so long and then, suddenly betrayed him? Is that what's going on?_

There was another clack. The General was now King General.

_He's wearing the King's head! That's sick! Wait, maybe he just put the King's helmet on. That's not as gross. Why am I thinking about that? They're just pieces._

He started tapping the other Gold General like he was figuring out his next move. I couldn't follow since everything was messed up. He turned it to face the King General. Then he did the same thing with the Silver General.

_What a turn of events! Everyone has turned on him!_

"Yeah! Yeah! Get that traitorous bastard!"

He smirked and pushed two buttons on his desk. The Silver General and a Pawn fell through trap doors and Vector laughed.

_What?! The King General had a trap?! And how could you modify a school desk like that? You're going to be in so much trouble. Aw man, Talk about an evil grin. Everyone's back in line. That's horrible! Using tyranny to control everyone is unforgivable! _

_Hang on, when did the other team surround them? This is getting intense! There's no way out for them. It seems like all hope is lost. What's that King General going to do?_

The King General fell to his side and slid away.

_He ran away! That Gold isn't just evil! He's a coward too! What made him think he could rule an army?! Oh no! Without a leader, the first team is in a state of chaos! Only a miracle can save them! Veku-Chan! You're going to pay for this! I won't show mercy!_

Suddenly, there were more clacks. They were faster than normal. A broken piece was spinning and knocking out the opponent's pieces. It was the King!

_He came to save everyone, even though he was in such bad shape!_

He started tipping and he fell over. Then the coward Gold came back and was stomping on the King!

_What do you want now, bastard?! You really tick me off!_

I started think if there was a way to help the King. Then I grabbed an eraser, set in on my desk and lined it up.

_Will you just stop that already?!_

And I fired. The eraser hit the General and he flew into the aisle without the King's helmet. Sensei heard the sound it made and went to pick it up. Vector quickly put the game away and covered his desk before shooting me a death glare.

I scrambled to look busy as the teacher picked up the Shogi piece and walked away.

*Anna says Veku-Chan to annoy him.


End file.
